pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rawrawr Dinosaur/Archive 7
Final Warning To be honest, you hardly deserve another warning, you've had many too many as it is. However, as a matter of courtesy (and because you have, I think, reduced your trolling somewhat and become a more productive member) I'm going to give you one. Any more stupidity, and I really don't care what it is, however small, and you're perma'ed. As near as I can tell, you couldn't care less, so, by all means, keep being an idiot, but... well... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 14:48, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :Can you link me to what i've done? I only just got back home o.o —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:50, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::Basically "any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill." votes are getting old /FrosTalk\ 14:54, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::As I've just said to tab, I can't even remember doing that, although looking at recent ratings it was hardly any time ago o.o —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:55, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::14:35, 14 Jun 2008 to be precise. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 14:57, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Actually, that's when you removed it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:59, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Meh. Whatever. Either way, when I removed it, it was around the third from the top... so... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:02, 14 June 2008 (EDT) Also... archive your talk page already. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:04, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :Yea 182kb, are you sure your account is secure? /FrosTalk\ 15:16, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::I've already checked for him. The only activity on his account is from him. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:18, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::MAYBE TAB IS THE HACKER!!!!!!!!!! Gogey 15:18, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Maybe. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:20, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Maybe someone stealing his computer and posting, I dunno. ::::::Or maybe it's a troll vote like the time he voted the same thing on a few hundred builds? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:25, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Or maybe those motherfucking Sergetti just turned on me but my largest fleet is a system away from two of their homeworlds because I just conquered their neighbors, the Xi'Chung, and I'm ready to rock in just a turn. Three races for the Monolithic Consortium! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:47, 14 June 2008 (EDT) Illuminati? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:59, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :No u ::Oh dont perma rawr that would be an overkill imho! :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:22, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ftw LOL WHAT'S THE "N WORD?!" Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 02:52, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :N Word [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:17, 16 June 2008 (EDT) WTB! I'm merching shit like that all the time. PM me in game. Man, should have put this up last night, I think I merched a bunch of +10 shield armour inscriptions and a few +5 energies before I went to bed. Ups. - 03:13, 16 June 2008 (EDT) TOO MUH BRUH ! TOO MUH BRUH !IIIII WASHY MY HANDS OBER AND OBER AND A OBER... TOO MUH BRUH! [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''talk'' 07:11, 16 June 2008 (EDT) OHAIDER Ellu der diz iz oni. stp flemmen dem ppl her83.249.119.162 08:23, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :no u ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:24, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :ONIONIONIONIONIONIONIONIONI <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:25, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ATTN: Rawrawr VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHER AVEC MOI, CE SOIR? (Not a minor edit) Gogey 08:38, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :kk —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:40, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::i pul dwn ur pnts n lik ur weenr. Gogey 08:41, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::obbzdatsgud uhuhuhuh. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:42, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::5 dolla plz i go plai dota nao k Gogey 08:43, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::vi sitter alle venten och spiele lita dota —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:45, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::NO U! Also, one of my clocks is wrong, so I almost was going to wait for a bus an hour early. FUNNY, RIGHT? Gogey 08:46, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Would of been better if it was an hour late tbh —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:47, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well, theres another clock that im too lazy to fix thats an hour late, but eh. Gogey 08:49, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Too muh bruuh.. too much bruuh.. washy my hands ober and ober and a ober... [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''talk'' 13:43, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Jag känner en bot som heter anna... Ye, you got basshunter'd. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:59, 17 June 2008 (EDT) http://www.weebls-stuff.com/toons/dugong/ .. you got dugong'd! [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 14:08, 17 June 2008 (EDT) rawrfaec. I have a handful of 14^50s if you want them. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:20, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :lol, 14, real men use 15. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:21, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::No. Real men run 4 hexers, 2 Wounding Strike/Rending Sweep dervs with 15 vs hexed. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:23, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::OSHT he might do 1 less damage on his hammer crits! Also, what do you know about real men ricky? They'd be free anyway. So he could use them if he needed until he got his 15s. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:24, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ricky is a really old man... 42 years and he got a hat. Unfortunately it's all fake; ricky is 6 years old, imagines that he's 18 and he suffers from delusions of knowledge. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:32, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Hah! Lol, it got so bad that DE had to archive it for you. TBH, most of your archives are only really used for vandalism purposes (ie, putting the entire talk tons of times to kill loading time). Still, it's "lol" worthy. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:42, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Sales I have a ridic amount of exactly what your wtbing. i'll set any non +30's at 1k each and they;'re all yours.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 19:34, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :I still have like half a dozen 14^50s you can have. I'll probably get loads more this weekend, too. Come online and you can haz dem. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:39, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::I only want perfect stuff. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:40, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::That's what she said ;o I think rawr is she! ;O ;O [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:41, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::You'll have to buy perfect stuff from people. These are free and all you have to do is apply a 15^50 to the weapon and it will overwrite the 14%. Also, I found a perf vamp mod for an axe yesterday if you need that. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:44, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Ill buy any perfect mods. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:52, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I only have the vamp at the moment which you can have. You can have the 14s, too, if you want to use them until someone sells you 15s. I should be on quite a bit this weekend. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:54, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I have a perfect pruning mod, if you are intrested. beat the crap out of those aloe seeds. Brandnew. 09:55, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::lol —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:56, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Might come in handy for farming Plant Fibers for consumables, actually... - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:58, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::5+ 15^50's. 3+ +5e's. +30s, bow and shield. zealous spear head. 15^stances. +10al cold, earth, and lightning, i think.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 12:01, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Ill take all 15^50s, a +5e, all +30s, bow and shield depend on skin, and the +als. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 12:03, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::+30s, bow and shield, went together. they apply to bows and shields. but i do have ridic amounts of shields and bows, r9 but basic skins. i also have necro staves and some monk wands and focci.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 12:06, 19 June 2008 (EDT) a bone® As ricky advized I didnt mean it before . Theres a space for you as a friend if you want it --Droks 10:47, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :yes <3 —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 10:48, 19 June 2008 (EDT) The Warning Will never deserve being perma-banned :( Even I hate his guts, he stills contributes like a BM. Well, being less of a might help too. If Rawr is a BM, he could remove any (of his) ratings he has no recollection of. If i had to choose between Rawr and DE, I would choose Tab, but that's beside the point. To summarize it, Rawr is kool and should keep his role as "Idiot of PvXwiki". Im dun.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 21:58, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :(L)—''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:40, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::If i had to choose between Rawr and DE, I would choose Tab oh ok. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:43, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::If I had to choose between Rawr and DE, I would choose mudkip. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 16:53, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::If I had to chose between Rawr or DE, I wouldn't. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:18, 21 June 2008 (EDT) FUCK YOU RAWR! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:24, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :Rawr can Spirit transfer an r6 ranger spike with a hero. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:25, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::He can Dshot an Rspike. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:26, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::How can he d-shot 3 rangers at once? :o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:27, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Volley, and a little bit of magic. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:28, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Ninja skills. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:28{GMT}21-06-MMVIII :::::Volley + Warmonger's? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:30, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Volley + D-Shot. It's called Distracting Volley. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:31, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Good luck interrupting rspike with warmongers. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:32, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Cry. Of. Frustration. Volley... wtf you guys - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:33, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Just use ursan... --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:34, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ninja skills. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:34{GMT}21-06-MMVIII ::::::::::Retarded discussion is retarded.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:35, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Retarted discussions ARE retarted. Luckily, this isn't one of them. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:36, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Spelling retarted with two t's indicates an IQ in excess of 160.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:38, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::This why rawr uses ursan blessing in pvp. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:42, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Rawr uses fucking Mursaat Tower in PvP. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:43, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Fucking Mursaat tower? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:44, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::(fine, i'll bite). Rawr can catch a spike by dropping kaolai ashes.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:45, 21 June 2008 (EDT) I've caught a spike with veil, and I've Gale'd a sacced MS before. Both true stories.-- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:46, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::O --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:47, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::I've forced edru to catch a spike with weapon of remedy because i cant monk.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:49, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::Veil is more impressive tbh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:50, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I once solocapped all 7 shrines in an AB with an a/e aod sin. obviously i have more skill than everyone here.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:53, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Mooing Veil: While you maintain this enchantments, all damage dealt to you is 0, you are immune to Conditions, and all enemy Spells against you fail. This enchantment ends when you stop being Tab. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:54, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Permatab much? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:05, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::With Glyph of Tabness and an enchanting mod I believe it is possible /FrosTalk\ 12:08, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::everyone knows Tabful Paradox is necessary to maintain Avatar of Tab. Ojamo 13:10, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Play Tabstorm spike, is epic win. Brandnew. 13:13, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Avatar of Tab: For 100 seconds, everything fucking dies and you get healed for as much health as you fucking want. This Form ends if you're not Tab. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:02, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I remember when we ran 6 copies of veil vs ritspike, and their caller was awful. We didn't need to prot anything at all <3 —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:11, 22 June 2008 (EDT) D-Steel I got a little bit lying around that I don't use. Also, I could use a Shocking Dagger Tang if you have. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:33, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :Give me! D:< --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:48, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ill buy dsteel. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:12, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Free Stuff! So uh...I've got an Elite Assasin Tome, Icy Sword Hilt, Axe Grip of Fortitude (+30), Fiery Scythe Snathe, an Armor Of Salvation, -20% crippling duration, 20% Recharge Time wand wrapping, a Rune of Vitae (lolwut?), Poisonous and Crippling Bow Strings, Ebon Sword Hilt, -20% blind duration, and A birthday cupcake if you want em. Don't really play anymore. Gogey 20:19, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :I take all <3 —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:12, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::Whats your ign? :O My derv is Asdf Gogey, I think. Gogey 15:11, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::Rawr Goes War. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:16, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Guess Whos Back? Guess who's back, back again Crossfire's back, tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back... -- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 23:02, 21 June 2008 (EDT) I wts some 15^50% inscrips. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:05, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :I wts a perfect pruning mod; he hasn't responded to that either. Brandnew. 14:13, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ill buy 15^50. Sadly not fighting plants atm, but that time will come. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by Rawr. 14:20, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::Give me a ring when time has come. Brandnew. 14:21, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I have about two or three of them actually. :P But I cant connect to internet on my main pc for some weird reason! >.< --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:34, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Too much porn. Anywho, I gots a +30 for shield, if ya want.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 00:20, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Probably wtb, ive said i wtb alot of stuff on this page and i dunno what. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:52, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well, IGN Rawrbob Spikepants. Gogo whenever.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 11:59, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I wts +30 for shield too. Actually I wts a lot of storage junk. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:08, 23 June 2008 (EDT) I got 15^50 scythe, +30 axe, perfect vampiric axe and lots of runes. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:48, 27 June 2008 (EDT) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=caVB26JZLKY :Funny shit, beat Cold Play for the 1000th number one song. big win. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 12:28, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::That song is sexy. I kissed a girl and i liked it. Soon she got me on her bed. I kissed a girl just to try it. Hope my girlfriend s dont mind it. It felt so right, these pants are tight. So i took em off. I fucked a girl just to try it. :)-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 01:19, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::wtf....-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 01:20, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Ezzakly.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 01:21, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Its a terrible fucking song xP, Americans have shit poor taste in music tbh----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:22, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::RAp sux |This doesnt]-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 01:24, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::All Americans don't listen to that shit.-- The Gates Assassin 01:50, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Rap sucks and so does that emo shit.-- Blackened 15:32, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Gtfo crossfire, thats emo as shit. HTIDDDDDDD —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:37, 29 June 2008 (EDT) So i herd THAT I WOULD BE COOL IF I TROLL ON UR USERPAGE Takeyourpills55 02:59, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :THAT I WOULD BE COOL IF I TROLL ON UR USERPAGE Takeyourpills55 02:59, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::THAT I WOULD BE COOL IF I TROLL ON UR USERPAGE Takeyourpills55 02:59, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::THAT I WOULD BE COOL IF I TROLL ON UR USERPAGE Takeyourpills55 02:59, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::THAT I WOULD BE COOL IF I TROLL ON UR USERPAGE Takeyourpills55 02:59, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Do as your name suggests - take your pills. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:15, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Mister You are so fail. You are so fail that you are rejected by everyone you know. You are so fail it hurts to see your face. You are so fail your dogs bite you. You are so fail you get run over by a tree. ups-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 13:13, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Cheers and many butthumps from Stockholm. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *[[User:Swiftslash/sandbox|''sandbox]]) 13:01, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :Come on you hawt fucker and let's raep something. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:20, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :lol emo —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:22, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :emo later. Raep now. comecome. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:24, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::dads house what —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:24, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::imma cut myself then. FROM YEEEEEEEEEEEESTERDAAAAAAAAAAAY.... - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:25, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::ups scotland —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:27, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::rawr - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:30, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::youtube makes this comp cry —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:34, 29 June 2008 (EDT) RAWR ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:54, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :oni already asked at dads house etc —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:57, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::RAWR! Fox007 10:28, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::RAWR! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:30, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::RAWRSPIKE! Fox007 10:31, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::with golems ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:41, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::and rawr Fox007 11:42, 30 June 2008 (EDT) dear rawr There was once a little duckling with bad teeth. His teeth were so bad, that everybody died. The end. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 11:36, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :I believe the term is f u. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:37, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::...Ducks have teeth? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:39, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::duh--Golden19pxStar 18:52, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::: yeah No 18:56, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Well that pretty much proves it--Golden19pxStar 20:13, 30 June 2008 (EDT) l0ld33rr03r dun be so stoopid,k? l0l0l0 :troll less, k? No 19:59, 30 June 2008 (EDT) so i herd You think my new sig is hawt :O--Golden19pxStar 00:03, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Requiem for Brave TA/lolzgolemzHA - 17:51, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :^ makes me sad. Thank god its holidays and its a party every 1-2 days to combat boredom >: —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:53, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::Q.Q I wanna do rawrspike With golems Fox007 05:37, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::Big Golems ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:39, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::El oh el, i'll try and fix something. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:38, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::::What would you say to the prospect of Paraspike tomorrow with NOOOOOOOOOVAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:00, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::rofl —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:01, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::srsly4srs tho? He's planning on it. Whatcha think? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:02, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::srsly4srs rofl —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:03, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Get msn or come my tb —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:07, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::You should do 8 terra tanks with me <3 Gogey 17:10, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Look what you did, Panic. What did I tell you -_- Psht. Nova 18:05, 3 July 2008 (EDT) U r copy+pasta My build vote, I feel honoured. /FrosTalk\ 16:26, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :I didn't actually read it, i just copy pasted cuz the numbers seemed ok so i assumed the reasoning was :P —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:35, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :^Definitely awesome-sauce.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:33, 5 July 2008 (EDT)